


It was just supposed to be a shitpost I swear

by SpoopySis



Series: Alien Steven [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on an ask, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Steven and Connie are like SUF aged here, au where Steven is a legit alien and Connie busts him out of area 51, like not just implied, might write a sequel to this idk, this is like the first genuinely romantic fic I’ve written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopySis/pseuds/SpoopySis
Summary: Connie has had a very long week.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Alien Steven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685452
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	It was just supposed to be a shitpost I swear

**Author's Note:**

> Months ago I made a shitpost on tumblr about the Area 51 raid and since then the request for a marriage proposal between actually an alien Steven and normal teen human Connie has haunted my inbox. I finally got the drive to write it so... enjoy.

After numerous trials and near death experiences, Connie finally found herself at the end of a very,  _ very,  _ eventful week. Steven was finally reunited with his family and about to board his ship. But Steven had asked her to wait for just a little while while he spoke to the gems about... something. The gems spoke in hushed tones, eyes flickering over to where Connie stood. Pearl seemed especially worked up by the conversation but a long pleading look from Steven seemed to win her over. Pearl's namesake glowed and a large pink sword emerged in a flash of light.

Steven happily took the weapon and excitedly made his way back over to her. He got down on one knee and looked up at her with his wide, sincere gaze, holding the sword flat in front of him.

"My Connie," he started. "This might be the last time I see you. So I want you to have this to remember me by… and as a promise." He raised the sword up as an offering. "I understand humans give gifts to the ones they care for- I can think of no one else worthy."

Connie fought back a blush. It was almost as if… no, there was no way Steven would understand what that implied. She smiled and took the sword hilt, surprised by just how light the blade was. "Steven, this is…"

"It was my mother's," his voice was soft, restrained. "I'm not a fighter so it is useless to me. But… please take care of it."

Her eyes widened. "I- I can't accept this, it's too important." She tried to return the sword but Steven seemed almost hurt by the action.

"I understand it's not a traditional offering but I thought it would be a good balance of sentiment and symbolism." The eagerness returned with a vengeance. "You are my savior, my protector on this world, there is nothing else I can offer that would be worthy enough to express what you mean to me."

For a moment she forgot about the gems, the spaceship, her confused parents- it was just the two of them. None of her books could ever prepare her for accidentally crushing on a magical space prince- or for said magical space prince sort of kind of not really proposing to her with a sword.

Her face felt like it was on fire as she gently accepted the sword. "It's beautiful, I promise I'll take good care of it."

Steven beamed with all the energy of the sun. He rose to his feet. "And I promise I'll be back. I want to see you again," He cracked a goofy smile and rubbed his neck. "As long as the other Diamonds don't ground me for a million years for this."

Connie giggled. They were kind of on the same boat with that. "Are you sure you're not going to need the sword?"

The pair dissolved into laughter at the joke. Their revelry was cut short as Garnet cleared her throat. "Steven… it's time to go."

Amethyst groaned. "Come on, it was just getting good. Ste-man, you still got a chance." 

Garnet gave the younger gem a swift swat on the back of her head. "Let them figure it out on their own."

Steven sighed and gave Connie an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

He started to walk away and it all clicked.  _ This really might be the last time I see him. _ That thought made her act. She reached out to stop him, pressing a quick shy kiss to his cheek. He froze at the contact and Connie bolted back to her parents side, clutching the sword to her chest like a lifeline. She chanced a look back at the gems, catching a glimpse of Steven looking dazed with a wide grin on his face as Amethyst carried him onto the ship.


End file.
